cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Rivet (Varia'Zian vas Ortan)
Rivet is the moniker used by the quarian smuggler and pilot Varia'Zian on the Cerberus Daily News forums, a young quarian woman who is currently attempting to balance her smuggling job with the many escapades of her friend and partner Rana Tanactus. She uses the forum as a means to relax and enjoy herself, and was also persuaded to join so that she would be more social with people, despite being in the middle of space the majority of the time. All About Appearances Varia is careful to keep in shape, between her partners more explosive escapades and her own more active engineering work on the ship Ortan, she is in fit and active with a fairly athletic and toned build. She is relatively tall for a quarian, though given that quarians are naturally shorter than many species she still tends to be a little shorter than many of her associates. Her skin is a pale orchid colour, with pale lilac hair that she keeps fairly short, her tastes generally practical and straightforward like her attitude. Her environment suit possesses dark blue material with orange accents and a black base colour for the suit, the material is fairly minimal and much of her suit tends to have belts and pouches on it for practical reasons given her occupation. Biography Varia was born to two loving, if slightly disorganised parents on the cruiser Cadash, throughout much of her youth she spent a lot of time away from her parents at the caring centre while her parents attended their careers, but as she grew older her parents began to take more of an interest in her. They were fairly supportive of their daughter despite their rather active jobs, her mother being the captain of the Cadash and her father being a shuttle pilot and mechanic. Much of her early life was spent living in the shadow of one parent or other, and many of her mechanical skills were learned alongside her father in the shuttle bays. As she neared the start of her pilgrimage, she became a little overconfident as time passed, her temper often flaring when she was unable to do something and being somewhat snappy when under pressure. Eventually she left on Pilgrimage and took a station aboard a human commercial ship that was still trying to find it's way around the Traverse. She was able to board on the ship and get on with the crew relatively well, knowing enough about vague areas of the Traverse to help the crew avoid a few more troubled spots, but her greatest contribution was her technical skills; she excelled at what she was doing and for nearly six months traveled with the human crew, leaning a number of interesting and curious things about human culture. She found that she had a bit of a passion for the galaxy at large, the whole situation with the fleet seeming almost like another world that had happened to another person, with only the video calls to her parents to remind her of that she had left behind. Eventually however she left the human ship, named The Levant, and arrived at the Citadel, there she found a very different environment; hostility and suspicion from not just many of the general populace, but also the authorities as well. She found herself increasingly victimized by certain more prejudiced parts of C-Sec and as a result developed a distaste for them. Her rather vocal and angry objections to random accusations earned her more than one night in the cells. She eventually found some work with the shuttle port authority who very much appreciated her skill, however to avoid employing her officially they worked out a contract with her, namely that she needed to work elsewhere at times to support herself so that she was at best a 'part time worker' in terms of taxes and official documentation. Fortunately for Varia the crew of The Levant had remained in contact and offered to take her on various shipping runs during the few months a every galactic standard year that the dock workers would not employ her. It worked for Varia as it allowed her to move around every so often and was a little more 'exciting' as she would phrase it, occasional spats with less scrupulous colonists in the Traverse had certainly kept things interesting in the meantime. It also allowed her to build upon her hacking and mechanical skills, and despite her determination to not fall to the criminal quarian stereotype that many on the citadel have accused her of, she has in the past obtained illicit information to sell on some of the more unpleasant individuals of the citadel to ensure her own survival. Having been stuck at the citadel homeless shelter in the past, she had no desire to ever go back there, and indeed her talent and position have in the past allowed some of the more illicit elements of the Citadel underworld, an organization named Palatine, coerce her into aiding them on varied hacking jobs. This all ended after the war when she ran into a turian woman known as Ranara Tanactus, a woman who single-handedly managed to wreck up her job and get the Palatine group chasing the pair of them. As such circa 2189 the pair have spent several years working on a ship together, at first out of begrudging necessity and then later because they were becoming friends. Both seem to find trouble and both tend to take a variety of jobs to get by, smuggling items and occasionally people in danger to other ports, as well as taking part in some mercenary work at Rana's suggestion. This in turn supported the pair and also aided in a search for Neralya Ral'serah, the long lost daughter that Ranara was searching for. Furthermore the pair have also been known to find and sell information onto brokers to supplement their income, and while the pair do tend to skirt the law rather heavily they do at least try to stay as legit as they can, mainly at Varia's request as she is still a little uneasy about perpetuating the whole criminal aspect that she got accused of when she was on the Citadel. Connections *Ranara Tanactus - An ex-pirate and current mercenary who bumped into Varia by accidentally kidnapping her and dragging her along in her escape from the crime syndicate Palatine. Ranara and Varia had a bad relationship initially as Varia's life was left in tatters, however working together out of practicality gave way to working together out of friendship and the pair are now fast and very close friends. * Zeela'Kaan vas Illium - A close friend and confident, the pair met when Varia was attempting to sell some information she had recovered, the pair then became frequent associates and then later genuine friends. Today they work together on a frequent basis and enjoy the company of someone who is both reliable and empathetic to the others situation. * Neralya Ral'serah - The daughter of her business partner and friend, and the mysterious figure the pair were looking for over a number of years, Nera and Varia have a positive if new relationship; neither is quite sure what to make of the other as of yet. * Fenir'Drow vas Shellen - The partner of Neralya Ral'serah in more ways than one, like with Nera, Varia and Fenir are new acquaintances, but show the kernels of a friendship given their close association with the Tanactus/Ral'serah family. Trivia * Varia is actually rather afraid of the Geth, numerous experiences during the Geth and Reaper wars have left her high suspicious of their motives, even as she knows her suspicion is irrational for the most part. * Her work with the crew of ''The Levant ''mysteriously ended a short time before the Reaper War occurred, she remains tight lipped on why and what occurred however. * Varia has something of a temper when pushed and can get passionate and mad about the things she believes in, often unnecessarily. * She has only a few things left over from her life before meeting Rana, the most prized of which is her ARC pistol that she appropriated during the war. * Plants are something of a passion of hers, she has a few potted ones aboard her ship and likes working in forested and slightly more 'wild' areas of planets. Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Quarians